


Pirates' Pet

by babysnart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Multi, NSFW, PWP, its a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysnart/pseuds/babysnart
Summary: Spain x reader x England threesome PWP. Pirate! AU.





	Pirates' Pet

“I have to say Arthur, this could be the first time we’ve seen eye to eye.” Antonio shot him a somewhat smug look, prompting the other man to give a derisive snort.

“Yeah, well don’t get too comfortable,” Despite his prickly demeanor, he as well had a smug look, reaching his hand down to caress their silent pet’s chest, giving a light squeeze. His little lover gave a tiny squeak, causing both men to chuckle. Never had he thought this, but for once he was excited to share. He couldn’t wait for Y/N to be screaming their names.

Antonio just waved his hand dismissively, brushing off Arthur’s typical surliness. He strutted over to their lover, taking her chin in his hand. He swiped away some of the drool that had trailed down her chin from the tight gag in her mouth. Didn’t want the crew hearing, did they? Well actually… they wouldn’t necessarily mind letting their crew know that Y/N belonged to them.

Y/N’s eyes fluttered closed at the double sensation of both Arthur’s and Antonio’s attention. She was already trembling with anticipation, and they had barely started. Both noticed, and devilish smiles, all teeth, spread across their faces.

“So sensitive… you naughty wench.” Antonio teased, chucking under her chin with rarely seen affection. Meanwhile Arthur had threaded his fingers through her hair, taking a firm grip and pulling her head back.

He leaned down, peppering kisses and nips down her throat, barely there, just teasing. Antonio grew impatient, suddenly pulling apart her thin blouse, exposing her breasts to the damp and cool air on the ship. Her buds tightened and perked up, much to the satisfaction of both the men.

Antonio’s rough and tanned fingers slowly stroked down, and then firmly pinched one sensitive nipple, causing her to arch and cry out. She could do nothing, as her arms were bound with rope behind her back.

Arthur had grown tired of waiting as well, so he picked her up and tossed her onto the makeshift mattress.

“Hey, don’t try and hog her!” Antonio griped, but he wasn’t truly upset. He could nearly smell the arousal on Y/N, as they had kept her tied up on the chair for hours, just leaving her with the aching knowledge that at any time they would return and fuck her senseless. She had been so desperate that she left a slick spot on the chair she was in moments ago.

Both rushed at her, wanting to rip off her clothes as fast as possible. Arthur kneeled down between her legs, ripping apart the flimsy trousers she always wore. She wasn’t wearing any undergarments, so her slick flower was exposed to them. She weakly tried to close her legs, face flushing in humiliation at how wet she was. Neither of them tolerated that for a second, easily prying open her legs. Arthur stroked her entrance up and down, occasionally dipping in and flicking her clit.

“Please…” She whined, tossing her head back.

Please… what, nena? You’re gonna have to be more specific.” Antonio purred, his own cock rising at the thought of her gagging around his member.

“Please stuff me until I can’t walk!” she wailed, thighs trembling in desperation.

“We wouldn’t ever dream of doing anything else, love.” Arthur crooned, opening his own trousers and discarding his hat. Neither of them bothered to remove their elegant coats, as they knew she loved the feeling of the fabric and buttons rubbing against her.

Arthur easily flipped her over, and pulled up her hips until she was on her knees. However, because her hands were still tied up, her face was pressed into the bed below.

“Arthur, untie her wrists, I wanna see that pretty mouth of hers take in my cock.”

Said man pulled out a dagger from his coat and sliced off the bindings, letting her arms fall to her sides. Because she had had them tied all day, they were extremely sore and tingling. There was no way she could support herself enough to swallow the Spaniard's cock. Not that he cared.

Both of the men kneeled in back and in front of her respectively. Antonio pulled himself out, stroking his cock a few times and spreading precum over his head. He took a fistful of her hair, pulling her to eye level with the slick member.

“Suck,” He commanded, using his captain’s tone which brooked no arguments. She obediently took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue over him. He pulled her down even further, pushing back into her throat. She gagged slightly, swallowing and flexing around him.

Meanwhile, Arthur had lined himself up with her entrance, before quickly sheathing himself inside her, no gentleness to be found.

“Oh bloody hell,” He panted, “You’re so tight around me. I bet you love being filled by both of us, don’t you?”

She whined around Antonio’s cock, prompting him to pull more harshly on her locks and groan.

“Yes… just like that, pet.” He whispered, caught up in his own pleasure.

Both men were rutting into her ruthlessly, dragging and pushing her back and forth between them. No mercy, no consideration, just fucking to reach their ends as fast as they could. She loved every second of it.

Something about being their fucktoy just drove her crazy, and as she thought about it, her flower clenched in ecstasy around Arthur, prompting him to grip her even tighter and grind against her plush rear.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned, “I’m so fucking close, squeeze around me again.”

She did as she was told, and with a few final thrusts, he emptied himself inside her with a roar, still rocking against her slowly, riding out his orgasm to the last drop.

Y/N screamed at the sensation of his cock filling her to the brim with his cum. That was enough to send her over the edge as well, clutching him so tightly he couldn’t pull out even if he wanted to. Which he didn’t.

Like a series of dominoes, this also triggered Antonio’s orgasm, their pet’s screams becoming too much around him. He grabbed her hair tighter than before, releasing into her sweet mouth. She gagged, the salty cum filling her mouth and trailing down her throat. He slowly pulled out of her mouth.

Antonio’s tanned hand covered her swollen lips, with a sinful whisper of, “Swallow me, don’t let one drop spill out.”

She whimpered and nodded, gulping down his release. He released his hand, letting her take in some much-needed air. She collapsed forward, head resting on his thighs, panting heavily.

Both Arthur and Antonio began stroking her, Antonio threading his fingers gently through her hair and rubbing her scalp, while the Englishman massaged her ass and trailed his fingers down her spine.

Words of encouragement flowed from their lips, telling her how good she did, how wonderful she felt around them.

They both met each other’s eyes, smirking once more.

“We can’t wait to do this again tonight, nena.” Antonio crooned. At that promise, a whimper escaped her as a shudder ran through her body. Would these men ever be satiated? She doubted it.


End file.
